When Will You See Me?
by flextronic
Summary: Chandler's p.o.v. A stormy night, secrets are revealed, reletionships are destroyed. But will new ones form admits the destruction? JR,RR and major Mondler! P.s: I do not mean to offend anyone with the story.


Just to clear it up, in this story Joey is married to Monica, Ross is married to Rachel, Phoebe is married to Mike, and Chandler is single and in love with Monica.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

When would you see me?

God, I never realized it would end up like this, I never realized that it would become so bad.

I watched you two get married, I let you marry him, knowing that one day he would cheat you, that he would hurt you. But I never thought he would be involved with your sister-in-law, your best friend, the sister you never had.

Joey, you were my best buddy, but I guess I didn't really know you that well.

Oh Rachel, I can't believe you seduced him, and I can't believe he went into you, when he was married to Monica.

Monica was your sister-in-law, your best friend, how could you do this to her, she gave you a new life, but now you destroyed hers.

When you left your man at the altar, she had accepted you into the group, she let you live in her house free-of-charge, she let you change the arrangement of her furniture without complain.

You knew that she would do anything for you, anything. You were more than a friend to her, you were like the sister she never had.

But you betrayed her, you threw away ten years of friendship without a second thought. What were you thinking of?

And Joey, everybody knew you were a flirt, that you always going from woman to woman, spending one night with one of then and then forgetting that they even exist, I bet you can't even name me five of the woman you slept with.

Everybody was surprised when you said that you were going to marry Monica, but they thought that you might finally be settling down.

But they haven't lived with you, I have, and I knew that you would never change. You would sleep with a girl and not care about her.

I was always the guy to break the news to her, I've made countless pancakes for the girls, I have handed them countless pieces of tissue.

I have seen their faces, seen how crestfallen they were when they realized that you weren't really interested in them, that you only wanted a night, nothing more.

Monica, there is nothing I can say to you, except that I am sorry, and that you were more than a friend to me, that I love you.

You knew a long time ago, didn't you, nobody could hide anything from you. I think you knew about the affair too, but you didn't want to destroy the group, you didn't want to hurt your brother.

I should have told you sooner, I guess, even though there was no need. The happiest day of your life was the worst day of mine. My best friend was marrying the woman I love and I was his best man.

God, it was horrible, I couldn't even think of a sarcastic comment, or an inappropriate joke, and that has never happened to me before.

We were trapped in the room of Joey and Monica's new apartment. It was in the country side, with a big garden.

Monica had paid for everything, just because Joey had said he wanted it. She worked really hard to earn the money too, but I don't think Joey knew, or cared about that. She would do anything for him, but he was too stupid to see that.

So, that was where Phoebe, Mike, Will and I were stuck in now, trapped in the living room, watching the drama outside on the garden through a glass panel in the living room. It was soundproof, we couldn't hear what they were saying.

Maybe it was better that way, maybe I wouldn't hate Joey as much.

Nah, I could never forgive him, not after what he did.

Ross, Rachel, Joey and Monica were outside, soaked from the rain, Joey was half-dressed and Rachel was clutching to a blanket. They had been caught in the act.

Joey had cheated on his wife with his sister-in-law. The two of then at been caught, and now they had to face the consequences.

Ross was shouting at Rachel, Joey pushed him and he fell to the ground. They fought while Rachel looked on.

Monica tried to separate them, but failed. She was freakishly strong, but Joey was stronger.

Rachel was shouting at them, but her words were ignored. Ross, amazingly, shook Joey off and stood up, panting slightly.

Joey was lying on the muddy ground, unable to get up. Rachel bent down and wiped the mud off his face.

Monica, seeing this, walked away. Joey tried to get up, but couldn't. Rachel pressed him down.

Ross kicked the fence in anger, spraying muddy water all over himself, but I don't think he cared.

Monica had walked into the apartment, obviously shocked that we were all blatantly eavesdropping at the destruction of her marriage.

She was drenched from head to toe, her shirt was muddy and she was crying, but she still looked great.

"Mon, I am so sorry." Phoebe said, hugging her, Mike patted her on the shoulder. She smiled.

"Do you want me to teach him a lesson?" Will asked, I could tell from his face that he was dead serious, Monica was like the little sister he never had.

"No, don't do that." She said, walking towards her room.

"Hey, Mon." I said, I messed up in the past, but I am not going to now, "I just want you to know that, we are going to get through this together."

She looked at me, "I know."

And that was when I knew…

With everything in my body…

That she finally saw me.


End file.
